L'âme(ant) de Ink
by Kinitori Natsumi
Summary: Mini-fic en trois parties Undertale Yaoi ErrorxInk. Ink et Error se battent, encore... Sauf que tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu, au détriment de l'artiste. Oui, j'ai recommencé.
1. Chapitre 1

_B_ _onjour à tous et à toutes ! Me revoici avec un nouveau récit sur Undertale ! Encore une fois un ErrorxInk. Mais il était un peu long alors je l'ai décomposé en trois parties. Une aujourd'hui, une autre mercredi prochain même heure et la dernière le mercredi d'après._

 _Et bien sûr, Undertal_ _e_ _appartient entièrement à Toby Fox._ _Ink est à Comyet, Error à loveforpiggies,_ _Cross_ _est à Jakei._ _Dream et Nightmare appartiennent à Joku, Horror à Sour-Apple-Studios Dust à…_ _Je ne sais pas en fait, et_ _Killer à Rahafwabas._ _Voilà, ça en fait du monde à citer !_

 _Je prends toutes les remarques, même si la fic est écrite à l'avance._

 _Voilà, je vous laisse découvrir mon délire. Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Journée banale dans un des nombreux AU, oui, mais une bataille faisait rage. Beaucoup moins normal. Plus tôt, Ink avait repéré des anomalies dans l'un des univers qu'il gardait. Error sévissait encore. Pas le choix, il avait du aller l'affronter. Mais là, ça tournait mal, très mal. Le créateur sentait ses forces l'abandonner petit à petit. Pourquoi avaient-ils combattu si férocement ? Ils n'en arrivaient jamais à ce stade d'habitude ! L'autre aussi était bien amoché, mais il se tenait encore fièrement debout. Lui n'était pas à terre car seulement retenu par les fils de l'effaceur, mais il sentait sa fin proche. Il repensa à ses amis, ses compagnons qui avaient eux aussi certainement senti le danger et qui seraient là d'une minute à l'autre ! Il ne pouvait pas les laisser comme ça.

\- E-Error ? Q-quand… Blue et Dream arriveront… S'il-te-plaît… Fais-moi une dernière faveur… Ne les surmène pas trop.

\- Ohé, Ink ! Ne parle pas comme si c'était tes dernières paroles, grogna le squelette noir.

\- Malheureusement, je crois que c'est terminé pour moi…

Le marionnettiste ouvrit de grands yeux. Ce n'était pas de la poussière qui s'échappait du crâne de son adversaire, si ? Panique totale. Il décrocha le mourant et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

\- C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Parce que si c'est le cas c'est de très mauvais goût ! T'as pas intérêt à me laisser tout seul. Sinon contre qui je me bats moi ?!

\- Error…

\- Ce ne serait pas possible sans toi, personne d'autre ne m'arrive à la cheville. J'ai besoin de toi dans les parages.

\- Error.

\- Et en fait je ne te déteste pas vraiment. La vérité c'est que tu compte beaucoup pour moi, parce que tu es fort et que…

\- Error !

\- Je t'aime Ink !

Incompréhension chez les deux Sans. Error se remettait de son monologue et se rendit compte qu'on l'appelait, et Ink assimilait doucement la déclaration.

\- C'est la vérité ça ? Demanda l'artiste.

\- Oui ! Comment peux-tu croire que je men… Oh… Juste, oui, soupira l'haptophobien.

Ce dernier rougit fortement en détournant le regard. Devant cette bouille qu'il jugea trop mignonne, l'autre prit aussi des couleurs. Il eu un petit sourire triste.

\- Mince alors, moi qui croyait pouvoir accepter ma mort sans trop de problème, je n'ai plus envie du tout là…

\- Non, non attends ! Je vais trouver un moyen de te sauver ! Se reprit le destructeur.

\- C'est inutile, le retint le squelette blanc. Ne sois pas trop triste, d'accord Ruru ? Je t'aime aussi.

Flash-back. Toute l'enfance du noirot, qu'il ne ce souvenait pas avoir eu, s'imposa dans son esprit. Un petit squelette heureux, qui parcourait les mondes en quête de jeux. Mais il n'était pas seul. Il y avait aussi le jeune Ink avec lui. Ils étaient unis comme des frères à cette époque. Il pleura.

\- C'est comme ça que tu m'appelais quand on était gamins… Murmura-t-il.

\- Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Oui.

\- Bon, très bien.

Une lumière blanche jaillit du torse de Ink, les aveuglant tous les deux. Error eu peur, mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, la silhouette de son aimé était toujours à ses côtés. Seul changement, un cœur retourné d'un blanc immaculé, presque translucide, flottait maintenant au dessus de ce dernier.

\- Une… Âme ?

\- Ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai pas d'âme, rappela le squelette blanc.

Le marionnettiste tenta d'attraper la chose avec ses fils, sans succès. Ils lui passaient à travers. L'artiste avait raison, ce n'était pas une âme. Du moins, pas totalement.

\- Ce truc doit pouvoir servir d'âme, et donc certainement t'éviter de mourir… Réfléchit à voix haute le destructeur.

\- Ça ressemble à un réceptacle. Comme une fiole qui attend d'être remplit… Remarqua le créateur.

\- Mais on ne peut pas le toucher, alors comment le remplir ?

\- Et avec quoi ?

\- La composition d'une âme, hein ? Hum…

Error réfléchissait. Son regard se posa sur son adversaire au sol. Mais bien sûr ! Il devait essayer, tout tenter pour sauver celui qu'il aime ! Alors il invoqua une nouvelle fois ses fils, mais cette fois-ci pour tisser une poupée ressemblant trait pour trait au cœur devant lui.

\- Faites que ça marche, pensa-t-il.

Il enferma l'âme spectrale dans sa poupée et la déplaça légèrement. Elle restait à l'intérieur, ouf ! Maintenant, restait à la remplir. Le noir saisi les fioles d'émotions à la ceinture de Ink et les brisa au sol, sous les cris indignés de l'autre qui ne comprenait pas ses intentions. Il plongea sa création dans le liquide qui se mélangeait, colorant les coutures de la poupée au couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Ça aurait été parfait si les deux autres Stars Sans n'étaient pas arrivés à ce moments-là et, croyant à une attaque du sombre sur leur ami, ne s'étaient pas jeté sur lui pour le plaquer au sol.

\- Non, les gars attendez ! Hurla le créateur.

Ils ne l'écoutèrent pas. Error se débattit fermement et finalement réussi à se défaire de l'emprise de Dream. Son bras à nouveau libre fit un mouvement vers là où gisait encore le cœur, puis le dirigea vers le sans âme, l'accrochant avec force à sa ceinture. Error sourit. Immédiatement, Ink sentit ses forces lui revenir. Il était toujours blessé, mais il ne tombait plus en poussière. Il se releva et scruta la poupée à sa ceinture. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait entier.

\- Une âme artificielle… Mais bien sûr ! Une âme est constituée d'émotions, comprit le blessé.

Il reprit plus fort pour que ses amis entendent.

\- Les gars, lâchez-le.

\- Mais Ink… Commença Blueberry.

\- J'ai dit, lâchez-le.

Le ton était sec, et n'autorisait aucune forme de contestation. Les deux se regardèrent puis obéirent, restant à proximité en cas de besoin. Le squelette noir se releva, n'oubliant pas de jeter des regards noirs à ses geôliers. Il observa le troisième luron qui s'approchait.

\- Ink, ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

Alors là, Dream était perdu. Depuis quand il s'inquiétait de la santé de leur ami ? Ils l'avait peut-être plaqué au sol un peu trop violemment… Pendant ce temps, l'artiste continuait de réduire la distance entre eux. Quand il arriva devant celui considéré comme sa nemesis, il enroula ses bras autour de son cou, faisant cesser ses tremblements. Tremblements provoqués par sa peur de perdre le squelette aux arc-en-ciels et le contact avec les Stars (il détestait VRAIMENT ça). Error rendit son étreinte à son vis-à-vis.

\- Merci… Murmura ce dernier.

\- On dirait que _quelqu'un_ au dessus ne veut pas que tu meures, sourit le noirot. Et je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le gardien de la création se recula légèrement, glissant sa main dans celle de l'autre.

\- Tu crois aux Créateurs, Error ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. Mais si on peut créer, alors on peut et on DOIT détruire.

Regard courroucé.

\- Heu… Au moins un peu ? C'est jamais très bon la surcharge.

\- Je veux bien admettre ça, capitula Ink.

\- Hé hé, alors j'ai gagné !

\- J'aurais ma revanche. Après tout, tu as failli me tuer !

Le regard du destructeur s'assombrit. Les deux nouveaux venus pointèrent leurs attaques vers le presque-meurtrier, se tenant prêt à défendre leur ami. Ils ne saisissaient pas tout au comportement des deux adversaires mais ça, ils comprenaient.

\- Pardon… Fit sincèrement le squelette noir.

\- Je te taquinais ! C'est oublié, tu m'as sauvé la vie et redonné une âme, paniqua le petit artiste.

\- Satané bonté, ricana Error.

\- Ruru !

Le-dit Ruru devint pivoine et décida de se téléporter ailleurs avec sa « victime », laissant les deux autres sur place.

\- Ink ! Error ! Appela Dream.

\- Où ils sont passés encore ? Se plaignit le Swap!Sans.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ink leva les yeux vers un ciel plein d'étoiles. En bon protecteur des univers, il reconnu immédiatement l'endroit où ils avaient atterrit : Outertale. Il se tourna vers le sombre qui lui tenait toujours la main. Il avait l'air d'être à sa place dans cet environnement spatial.

\- Tu aimes cet endroit Error ? Devina-t-il.

\- Ouais.

\- Pourquoi tu nous a téléporté ?

\- Je ne tenais pas à ce que les deux autres s'incrustent…

\- S'incrustent dans quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, le noir fondit sur l'autre dans un baiser passionné mais peu assuré, presque... Timide ? Le squelette blanc soupira intérieurement et approfondit le baiser. Ils se séparèrent quand le souffle leur manqua et les joues rougies.

\- Je t'aime Ruru, déclara le créateur.

\- Moi aussi Inky.

Les caresses du destructeur de mondes se firent plus insistantes et passèrent très vite sous les vêtements. Son amant gémit, pas du tout habitué à ce genre de contact, mais les rendit docilement. Le squelette sombre nota quelques points plus sensibles que d'autre sur le corps qui s'offrait à lui. Ils finirent rapidement nus et s'adonnèrent au plaisir et à la luxure sans concession. Cela dura un moment jusqu'à ce que ses camarades apparaissent dans le champs de vision de Ink. Réflexe de Dream qui cacha immédiatement les yeux du plus jeune Sans. Plaintes indignées du-dit jeune. Soupir de Error, mécontent d'être interrompu. Gêne extrême de l'artiste. Ne les voyant pas réagir, le gardien des rêves piqua un fard.

\- Ça vous dérangerez d'au moins vous couvrir !?

Le créateur se dépêcha d'enfiler son pantalon et intima du regard son amant de faire de même. Le destructeur obéi en boudant et le frère de Nightmare pu lâcher Blueberry.

\- Hé, Dream ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Se plaignit ce dernier.

Dream lui lança un sourire désolé. Le squelette noir bailla et se rallongea aux côtés de son petit ami, sans oublier de le rassurer d'un geste tendre au passage.

\- Bon, j'aurais besoin d'une explication, exigea le squelette de la positivité.

\- Heu... Je... Commença son ami.

\- Ink, l'interrompit son ancien ennemi.

\- Hum ?

\- Je t'aime ! Répéta-t-il en laissant un baiser sur la joue de l'autre qui rougit tout de suite. Trop mignon !

Les deux Star se pincèrent pour vérifier que ce qu'ils voyaient était réel. Les deux pires ennemis au monde ensemble. L'un, colérique en temps normal, souriant et murmurant des mots d'amours à l'autre enthousiaste qui, en plus d'être calme, rougit et ne sait plus où se mettre ! Le tout donnant une mignonnitude sans nom. Quelqu'un avait glissé une substance pas très recommandée dans leur petit-déjeuner ou quoi ? Attendez ! Error dit autre chose que des mots doux.

\- Il faut que j'y aille. Nightmare et les autres doivent m'attendre. On avait une réunion pour savoir comment on pourrai vous détruire, tout ça, tout ça. Enfin, tu vois le genre.

\- Heu... Oui, dit l'artiste, inquiet.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne risquerais pas ta vie une nouvelle fois. J'y vais et je leur donne ma démission. Même si ça va prendre du temps avant que je ne puisse revenir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il me reste très peu d'énergie, ce sera à peine suffisant pour rentrer. Je ferais au plus vite, OK ?

\- OK…

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, puis le sombre claqua des doigts et disparu. L'autre se tourna vers ses compagnons.

\- Bien. Alors je crois que c'est à moi de tout vous expliquer.

\- Oui, et je suis plutôt impatient d'entendre ça, grogna Dream en tapant du pied.

\- Installez vous, ça risque d'être long.

 _Et voilà pour la première partie ! Alors, ça vous à plu ?_

 _A la semaine prochaine !_


	2. Chapitre 2

_E_ _t comme promis, me revoici pour le chapitre 2 ! La suite de leurs bêtises et on va savoir ce qu'il se passe du côté d'Error. Rien d'autre à ajouter._

 _B_ _ien sûr, Undertal_ _e_ _appartient entièrement à Toby Fox._ _Ink est à Comyet, Error à loveforpiggies,_ _Cross_ _est à Jakei._ _Dream et Nightmare appartiennent à Joku, Horror à Sour-Apple-Studios, Dust à…_ _Je ne sais pas en fait, et_ _Killer à Rahafwabas._ _Voilà, ça en fait du monde à citer !_

 _Je prends toutes les remarques, même si la fic est écrite à l'avance. Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Ils s'assirent en face de leur ami artiste et Ink commença son récit. Il leur raconta tout. Comment il avait repéré Error, leur combat, son impression quand il se transformait en poussière, la demande qu'il avait faite à son adversaire, sa réaction à lui, ses aveux, les sentiments que Ink avait eu à ce moment là… Puis la lumière, le réceptacle, et enfin la façon dont Error avait créé sa nouvelle âme. Blue et Dream observèrent un long moment la fameuse poupée qui servait maintenant d'âme à leur ami. Puis ils relevèrent la tête vers son propriétaire.

\- Donc, tu fais tout ça pour le remercier ?

\- Non ! S'indigna l'artiste. Je l'aime vraiment !

\- Wowie, alors Ink et Error sont amoureux ? Comprit Blueberry. C'est trop mignon !

\- Qu'est ce que tu raconte Blue ?

\- Ça va être génial d'avoir Error dans notre équipe !

\- Je dois avouer que ça représente un sacré avantage, admit Dream le rabat-joie. Et vous êtes plutôt mignons tous les deux.

\- Merci les amis !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Plus loin, bien plus loin au milieu des ténèbres, Error avançait tranquillement vers le château de son "associé". Dès qu'il passa la porte, il aperçu Dust.

\- T'es en retard Error, remarqua celui-ci.

\- J'm'en fout.

Les deux se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion où tous les autres les attendaient.

\- Tiens, Error, tu nous honore finalement de ta présence, ironisa Nightmare.

\- J'ai été retenu, désolé.

\- Oh, alors tu vas peut-être nous expliquer ça.

\- J'ai pas de compte à te rendre. A aucun de vous d'ailleurs.

\- Mouai. Bon, bref ! Ces satanés Star Sans nous posent toujours des problèmes…

A partir de là, le squelette noir ne les écouta plus, les laissant débattre. Il pensait à Ink. Soudain, la main du Horror!Sans assit à sa gauche passant devant ses yeux le fit revenir à la réalité.

\- Error !

\- Hein ?

\- T'es avec nous ? Se demanda Dust.

\- On pensait les attirer dans un piège et les tuer tous en même temps, conta le chef de la bande. Qu'en penses tu ?

\- Que vous y allez un peu trop direct, ça ne marchera pas. Et puis, vous avez déjà pensé à ce que vous ressentirez face à leur mort, quand il n'y aura plus personne pour vous opposer la moindre résistance ?

\- Ça va mec ? Demanda Horror. Depuis quand tu raisonne comme ça ? On dirait que tu as subi un lavage de cerveau.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé aujourd'hui ? Répéta le cauchemar sur patte.

\- Vous voulez savoir ? Aujourd'hui c'est la dernière fois que je mets les pieds dans ce château. J'ai plus envie de rester et quelqu'un m'attend, alors...

\- OK, là c'est vraiment bizarre, fit remarquer Killer. Pourquoi ?

\- Vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai fait d'inhabituel aujourd'hui ? Très bien. J'ai couché avec Ink.

\- ...

\- ...

\- D'où le lavage de cerveau, comprit le voisin du noir.

\- Ta gueule !

\- Non mais attends, c'est sérieux ?

\- Oui et c'est une histoire longue et compliquée que je n'ai pas envie de vous raconter.

\- Dans ce cas, avant que tu partes, je voudrais m'assurer que l'on se comprend bien, Error, réclama Nightmare.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ricana le sombre. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis avec Ink que je suis allié aux Stars. Je ne leur dirais rien sur cet endroit, tant que tu ne le touche pas.

\- Bien.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu reste avec nous sans t'approcher du château ? S'interrogea Dust.

\- T'as pas comprit, je ne fais plus partie d'aucune équipe, clarifia Error. Je m'occupe de mes propres affaires et fait ce qui me semble être juste.

\- Bref, ça ne change pas grand chose pour toi.

\- Voila.

\- Et quand pars-tu ? S'inquiéta le squelette aux tentacules.

\- Avant demain matin.

\- En attendant, sourit Killer. Et si tu nous racontais comment tu as fait pour te rapprocher autant de ton ennemi.

Le squelette noir avait désormais toute l'attention de son auditoire. Il grogna. Ink était encore en vie parce qu'il n'avait plus d'âme à la base. Il savait que ça ne marcherait pas sur les autres, en plus d'être dangereux. Il opta donc pour l'énigme.

\- Ink et moi avons un passé commun. C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que simplement s'approcher de lui. Je me suis mis dans une situation avec lui où je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

\- Pff, Error sentimental, on aura tout vu ! Railla son voisin.

Il reçu un regard noir qui en disait long sur les pensées du-dit sentimental à son encontre.

\- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez. Mais n'oubliez pas ceci. Quand on perd quelqu'un que l'on aime, ça chamboule notre vie à jamais.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il se leva et quitta la pièce. L'impertinence de ses camarades l'énervait. Ils se croyaient tout permis avec lui ! Il voulait être auprès de son amant, mais sa fatigue ne le lui permettait toujours pas. Tant pis. Il récupéra ses affaires et disparu.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cela faisait trois jours qu'Error était partit. Et Ink avait peur. Peur que quelque chose soit arrivé et qu'il ne le revoit plus. Il allait et venait entre les univers, surtout Outertale, sachant que l'autre ne savait normalement pas comment entrer dans la Doddle Sphere. C'est d'ailleurs là qu'il était en ce moment même, avec Dream qui tentait de le distraire. Soudain, ils virent l'objet constant des pensées du gardien apparaître de nul part. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, le créateur se jeta à son cou.

\- Ruru !

\- Je t'ai manqué ? Sourit Error.

\- Oui !

Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, sous l'œil bienveillant du gardien des rêves.

\- Tu sais que lnk commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter, fit-il.

\- Vraiment ? Désolé, ma magie a prit plus de temps que prévu pour se recharger. J'ai utilisé plus que mes capacités pour me barrer de chez Nightmare.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Dream, concerné par son frère.

\- Les petits toutous psychopathes qui le suivent se permettent de donner leur avis.

\- Laisse les.

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait. Et maintenant je suis là.

\- Des regrets ?

\- Pas le moins du monde !

\- Attends une seconde ! Comment tu as trouvé cet endroit ? Réalisa le petit ami du sombre. Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas venir.

\- Mes créations me montrent toujours l'itinéraire à suivre pour les retrouver, expliqua-t-il en désignant le cœur accroché à la ceinture du squelette blanc.

\- Quoi, mon âme t'a guidée ?

\- Exactement.

\- C'est quand même assez ironique. Toi qui es un destructeur tu créé pour Ink ce qu'il ne peut pas créer lui-même.

\- Il faut bien qu'à un moment on soit complémentaires, justifia Error en haussant les épaules.

Ink hocha la tête. Ces deux-là, je vous jure, se disait Dream.

\- Et dire qu'il y a encore quelques jours vous vous entre-tueriez, _littéralement._

\- Outch, ils ont eu droit à cette partie là de l'histoire aussi ?

\- Oui, tout le détail.

\- Je vois. Et il a dit quoi Blueberry ?

\- Il est content, je crois, dit le jeune artiste.

\- C'est Blue après tout, rajouta le gardien des rêves.

\- Pas faux.

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser tous les deux, à plus !

Dream disparu, laissant les deux amoureux se retrouver. La vie continua ainsi son cours. Error et Ink ne vivaient pas ensemble, le premier bien trop attaché à sa petite tranquillité mais surtout pour éloigner les prédateurs qu'étaient le groupe de Nightmare. Mais ils se retrouvaient aussi souvent qu'ils le pouvaient. Parfois même, le sombre avait aidé les Stars, en détruisant d'un revers de la main toutes choses corrompues que les trois compères n'avaient pas pu sauver dans un univers ou en trouvant avant tout le monde une anomalie dans un AU. Mais chaque soir, il retournait dans cet AU sombre, qu'il avait corrompu autrefois mais pas totalement détruit. Il s'y sentait chez lui. Mais un jour, tout bascula. Blueberry et Dream arrivèrent dans la Doddle Sphere. Se dernier appela.

\- Error ! Error, est-ce que tu es là ? C'est important ! C'est Ink !

Bien sûr, l'autre avait entendu l'appel puisqu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre son amant. Il s'arrêta donc près des deux amis et les salua poliment.

\- Pas le temps pour ça, Ink a disparu, s'affola le rêveur.

\- Comment ça Ink a disparu ?

\- Disparu, envolé ! On devait le retrouver au point de rendez-vous habituel pour traîner mais non seulement il n'était pas là, mais en plus on a retrouvé un bout de son écharpe dans un buisson, expliqua le Swap!Sans.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Ragea le noir.

\- Je me suis souvenu que tu disais pouvoir le repérer grâce à son âme, alors nous voila ! Ajouta Dream.

\- Tu pense pouvoir le localiser ? S'inquiéta Blue.

\- Non, je n'y arrive pas. C'est bizarre… Mais attendez, je vais essayer autre chose.

Error se concentra. Très loin de là, Ink vu les fils qui retenaient l'âme artificielle à sa ceinture se lever vers lui et signer une question muette que l'artiste comprit très bien : "Est-ce que tu vas bien ?". Il attrapa le fils qui signait un oui. De son côté, Error soupira de soulagement.

\- Il va bien.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? L'interrogea le plus posé des Stars.

\- J'arrive a contrôler les fils autour de son âme alors je lui pose des questions.

\- Il veut qu'on vienne le chercher ? Proposa le plus jeune.

Nouvelle question : "Je peux venir ?". Le gardien des univers grimaça, non, hors de question qu'il se téléporte ici. La réponse n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- Il ne veut pas que je me téléporte, annonça le squelette noir.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Deux solutions. Soit il a des choses à cacher, soit l'endroit où il est est rempli d'anti-magie et il a peur qu'on y finisse tous piégés.

\- La première est plutôt improbable, souligna Blueberry.

\- Donc qui, parmi vos ennemis, a accès à la technologie anti-magie ?

\- …

\- Nightmare ! Réalisa son frère.

Le petit ami du disparu acquiesça. Ses fils prirent la silhouette de leur pire ennemi et Ink l'attrapa immédiatement. Il avait attendu pendant un long moment la prochaine question de son amant mais maintenant, il avait deviné. Dans la Doddle Sphere, ce dernier explosa.

\- Enfoiré de Nightmare ! Il avait promis de ne pas toucher à Ink !

\- C'est bien lui qui l'a alors. En échange de quoi il t'a fait cette promesse ?

\- Je ne devais pas vous dire où se trouve son château, fit le noirot. Maintenant qu'il s'en est prit à Ink, je vais vous emmener là-bas.

\- Allons sauver Ink ! Sourit Dream.

Error lui tendit une main. Geste très rare à cause de son haptophobie. Sa surprise passée, le gardien des émotions positives s'en saisi et attrapa son jeune ami au passage. Le squelette noir claqua des doigts et, en un éclair, ils se retrouvèrent devant le château, cachés des regards par un gros rocher.

\- Je vais entrer, imposa le destructeur. Pendant que je détourne l'attention de Nightmare, vous entrez discrètement et vous me trouvez Ink.

\- Mais comment on va savoir où chercher ? S'inquiéta Blue.

\- Deuxième sous-sol, l'entrée se fait par la tour ouest. C'est celle-là là-bas, dit l'habitué des lieux en désignant la tour à l'opposé de leur position.

\- D'accord.

Il invoqua une poupée ressemblant trait pour trait au frère de Dream.

\- Guide-les s'il-te-plaît. Bonne chance.

Il laissa la poupée dans les bras de Dream, se leva et entra dans la bâtisse.

 _Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Un peu de suspense ça ne fait pas de mal. A la semaine prochaine pour un peu d'action (j'ai bien dit un peu)._

 _Ciao !_


	3. Chapitre 3

_H_ _ey, me revoilà avec le dernier chapitre ! Bien, allons récupérer Ink._

 _B_ _ien sûr, Undertal_ _e_ _appartient entièrement à Toby Fox._ _Ink est à Comyet, Error à loveforpiggies,_ _Cross_ _est à Jakei._ _Dream et Nightmare appartiennent à Joku, Horror à Sour-Apple-Studios, Dust à…_ _Je ne sais pas en fait, et_ _Killer à Rahafwabas._ _Voilà, ça en fait du monde à citer !_

 _Je prends toutes les remarques, même si la fic est écrite à l'avance. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

 _Il laissa la poupée dans les bras de Dream, se leva et entra dans la bâtisse._

\- Nightmare ! T'es où sale petit enfoiré ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas le toucher !

\- Tiens donc, Error, que me vaut ce plaisir ? Fit le maître des lieux en apparaissant à l'étage.

\- Tu le sais très bien. Relâche. Ink.

\- Il n'est pas avec toi ? Quel malheur ! Mais, je ne lui ai rien fait. Cherche ailleurs.

\- Je sais que c'est toi ! J'ai trouvé un moyen de communiquer avec lui et il me l'a dit ! Ne joue pas les innocents avec moi.

\- Ah, ça change tout alors, si tu en as la preuve.

Ses tentacules noires et gluantes se dirigèrent vers Error qui les trancha d'un simple geste. La rage se lisait dans ses yeux. Le squelette glitché contre-attaqua. La bataille serait rude, il le savait. Nightmare était fort et c'est pour cela qu'il l'avait suivi à la base. Mais il devait au moins tenir le temps que les autres trouvent Ink. Il les avaient aperçu du coin de l'œil entrer dans la tour. Il serra un peu plus fort le fils de sa poupée qu'il avait dans la main. Il devait lui permettre de communiquer avec les Stars en cas de besoin.

Dans la tour, les deux Stars en question descendaient aussi silencieusement et rapidement que possible les escaliers. Une première porte, puis une deuxième. Ils s'arrêtèrent. D'un commun accord, Dream s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte tandis que Blueberry se préparait à attaquer si on les attendait de l'autre côté. Le gardien des rêves tourna rapidement la poignée et ils entrèrent, sur leurs gardes. Personne. C'était une grande pièce toute en longueur, aux murs froids et gris. A droite se trouvaient les fameuses cellules anti-magie tant redoutées. Ceux qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de ses murs ne pouvaient plus utiliser la magie, quel qu'elle soit. Ces cellules étaient faites de quatre murs gris semblable au reste de la pièce, percées d'une simple porte en barreaux noirs eux aussi suppresseurs de magie. En face se trouvait l'ordinateur de commande. Mais pour le moment, une seule chose intéressait les deux compères.

\- Ink ? Appela Dream.

\- Dream ! Répondit le disparu. Deuxième cellule !

Les deux autres coururent retrouver leur ami.

\- Les gars ! Reprit Ink. Comment vous avez fait pour trouver cet endroit ?

\- Error nous a guidé.

\- Où est-il ? S'inquiéta le petit ami du sombre.

\- En haut, il distrait Nightmare, affirma Blue.

A ce moment-là, une explosion se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussé.

\- Ou il le combat, rectifia le frère du propriétaire.

\- Bref, sortons d'ici, les pressa le Swap!Sans.

Les deux sauveteurs se jetèrent sur le tableau de commande et Dream déposa la poupée de son "frère" (qui le dérangeait énormément) devant lui.

\- Peux-tu nous aider ? Demanda-t-il.

La figurine se retourna et se mit à pianoter sur le clavier, ouvrant les cellules. L'artiste se jeta hors de la sienne. Soudain, la voix d'Error s'éleva comme un murmure dans la pièce.

\- Grouillez-vous, pour le moment Nightmare est tout seul mais les autres ne devraient pas tarder à rappliquer.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Se demanda Dream.

Il fixa la poupée qui venait de parler. Il la saisit.

\- Error ?

Aucune réponse. Le gardien des rêves se tourna vers ses amis pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé mais vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait maintenant Ink, à savoir au bort des larmes et visiblement entrain de se retenir de courir en direction de son amant, il jugea que la voix était réelle.

\- Vous devez vous poser des questions, mais je ne peux pas vous entendre alors gardez votre salive, reprit la voix. Courrez plutôt si vous avez Ink.

\- Il a raison, dépêchons nous ! Se reprit Dream.

\- Oui !

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, les trois Stars Sans se ruèrent dans les escaliers, reprenant le chemin qu'avaient emprunté Dream et Blueberry quelques minutes plus tôt en sens inverse.

\- Là ! C'est la porte du rez-de-chaussé ! S'écria Blue.

Ils y étaient presque. S'ils arrivaient dans le hall, ils n'auraient plus qu'à récupérer Error et partir de là au plus vite.

\- Hé la, deux secondes les gamins ! Vous allez où comme ça ? Fit une voix étrangère à leur groupe.

\- Tiens tiens, Error a ramené des amis avec lui. Comme c'est gentil de sa part ! Ricana une deuxième voix.

Les trois amis se retournèrent, prient d'un frisson et sur leurs gardes. Devant eux apparurent, venant du premier sous-sol, Killer et Horror. Mauvaise nouvelle. Le trio recula. Mais ils n'avaient plus le choix, le combat s'engagea. Des os bleus, blancs et noirs recouvrèrent bientôt les marches et les coups échangés abîmèrent rapidement les murs autour d'eux. Les secondes, puis les minutes coulaient rapidement. Et leurs corps souffraient, leurs souffles devenaient difficiles. Lors d'une pause, ils se retrouvèrent tous les cinq dans leur position initiale mais face à la porte tant convoitée. A peine le temps de s'en rendre compte que quelque chose traversa la-dite porte et alla s'écraser avec violence contre le pilier central. Quand la poussière provoquée par l'impact se dissipa, ils découvrirent le squelette glitché dans les décombres, se relevant difficilement, et Nightmare dans l'encadrement qui était autrefois une porte. Se dernier scruta les autres Sans et s'adressa à ses subalternes.

\- Dites donc vous deux, qui vous a donné l'autorisation de détruire mon château ?

\- Ça te va bien de dire ça, vu l'entrée que tu viens de faire, remarqua Horror. Et puis on était pas tout seul.

\- C'est mon château, j'en fais ce que je veux. Vous n'avez pas d'excuse, grogna le squelette aux tentacules.

De l'autre côté, Ink s'était jeté sur son petit ami, le faisant retomber en arrière.

\- Error !

\- Woha ! Ink, tu n'es pas blessé ?

\- Ça peut aller. Mais, et toi ?

\- Je ne suis pas encore mort, grimaça le squelette noir.

\- Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Dream.

En disant cela, il tendit une main à Error pour l'aider à se relever. Ce dernier se dégagea de l'étreinte un peu trop envahissante de l'artiste et accepta la main tendue. Une fois debout, il la lâcha précipitamment mais le gardien des rêves ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

\- On devrait partir, annonça le noirot. On a ce pour quoi on est venu.

\- Et eux ? Demanda le Swap!Sans en désignant leurs ennemis.

\- Laissons-les parler chiffons et barrons-nous, insista l'autre.

Ainsi fut fait. Les quatre amis se téléportèrent sous les regards décontenancés de leurs trois adversaires.

\- On s'est loupé là je crois, fit remarquer Killer.

\- Trouvez-les, ils ne doivent pas être bien loin vu leurs blessures ! Ordonna Nightmare.

Les deux compères se précipitèrent vers la sortie, suivi par leur chef.

\- Au fait Night', il est où Dust ? Demanda soudainement le Sans à la hache.

\- Dehors, quelque part.

Pas que ça l'intéressait, mais il fallait au moins ça pour gérer cette bande de bras cassés. Savoir où ils étaient limitait les risques « d'accidents ». Et si Dust pouvait mettre la main sur les fugitifs, il ne disait pas non. C'était d'ailleurs certainement ce que l'autre avait en tête en lui posant la question. C'est sûr ces pensées qu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du château.

\- L'entre dimension, notre porte de sortie, désigna Error.

Tous les quatre étaient cachés dans les décombres d'une maison en ruines, seuls vestiges d'un village qui avait du se trouver là autrefois. Ils observaient l'immense portail de pierre qui se trouvait devant eux. Leur seule chance, et aucun de leurs ennemis à l'horizon.

\- Et pourquoi par là ? Demanda Dream.

\- A moins que tu ais l'énergie de tous nous ramener. En fait, il y a une sécurité sur ce portail. Une fois fermé il lui faut du temps pour se rouvrir.

\- Alors c'est partit !

Ils se mirent à courir et traversèrent sans une once d'hésitation. Le squelette noir resta en arrière pour déclencher la fermeture du portail puis sauta à travers juste à temps. Tout en reprenant leur souffle, les squelettes observèrent leur nouvel environnement. Les milliers de mondes flottaient au dessus d'eux, brillant comme des étoiles dans le noir d'encre qui les entourait.

\- Waouh… Souffla le gardien des rêves.

\- Wowie, comme c'est joli ! S'écria Blue.

\- Oui, tu as raison, acquiesça Ink. C'est exceptionnel.

\- Profitez, vous ne reverrez pas ce paysage avant un moment, sourit leur ancien ennemi.

\- C'est vrai, on ferrait mieux de partir, se résigna l'artiste.

\- Allez Ink, rentrons à la maison, dit son petit ami.

Le petit Ink cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comprenant le double sens de la phrase. Il alla se lover contre le squelette noir, glissant sa main dans la sienne. Error revenait avec lui dans la Doddle Sphere, mais cette fois-ci pour y rester définitivement.

\- Tu reste ? Murmura-t-il.

\- Ça faisait un moment qu j'y pensais, acquiesça le noirot. Mais avec ce qu'il vient de se passer, je ne te laisse pas le choix.

\- Ça me va.

Les quatre amis reprirent leur voyage inter-dimensionnel et s'écroulèrent de fatigue à peine arrivé à destination.

\- Où sont-ils passés ? Dust ! Hurla de colère Nightmare.

\- Hé, j'ai voulu les arrêter, tiqua celui-ci. Mais je ne peux pas allez plus vite que la lumière, à peine je les ai vu qu'ils étaient au portail.

\- Putain de sécurité !

\- Error a utilisé le terrain à son avantage on dirait, remarqua Horror.

\- C'est malin de sa part… Compléta Killer.

La réflexion eue pour effet d'énerver encore plus leur chef et les trois incompétents se retrouvèrent entre les tentacules de celui-ci.

\- Nightmare, ça fait mal !

\- Je me fiche bien que ça fasse mal ! Vociféra le squelette noir. On avait Ink ! La pièce la plus importante du puzzle ! Sans lui les Stars étaient perdus. Mais vous ! Vous avez laissé ces trois là s'introduire ici et repartir avec notre prisonnier ! Et c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire !? Vous avez intérêt à me les retrouver, et vite !

Il les jeta au sol et les trois compères disparurent sans demander leurs restes. La chasse était lancé. Mais pas de quoi inquiéter nos compères qui, quelques jours plus tard, se baladaient tranquillement dans une timeline pacifique. Soudain, il aperçurent une tête connue.

\- Tiens, salut Cross ! Fit Dream.

\- Oh. Hey, Dream, Blue, Ink et E… Rror ?

Ce dernier lui fit poliment un geste de la main.

\- Les mecs, pourquoi Error est avec vous ? Demanda le monochromatique.

\- Longue histoire Cross, soupira le gardien des rêves. Je te la raconterai.

Cross scruta un instant son ennemi, puis réalisa qu'il était main dans la main avec Ink.

\- Non, sérieusement ! Vous deux ?

\- Oui ! Sourit l'artiste.

\- Alors ça, c'est pas commun.

\- Tu peux parler ! Rit le noir en regardant tour à tour Dream et Cross.

\- Comment tu-

\- C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit.

\- Ink, Error, vous m'autorisez à tout lui raconter ? Demanda l'autre.

Les deux acquiescèrent simultanément.

\- Mais je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette histoire ensuite, ajouta le plus petit.

\- Comprit.

Il saisi le bras du nouveau venu et partit. Ils disparurent bientôt dans la foule. Leur vie était pleine de rebondissement, mais après tout, on s'ennuierait si ce n'était pas le cas. Error réalisa que la vie était étrange. Il aimait son pire ennemi, qui avait été autrefois son meilleur ami avant qu'il ne l'oubli. Et l'autre le lui rendait bien.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Tout est bien qui fini bien. J'attends toujours vos retours mais j'espère que vous aurez prit autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire._

 _Sûr ce, n'oubliez pas de passer de bons moments cet été! (Fell : Hey, tu me pique mes réplique là ?!)_


	4. Reviews

Re tout le monde ! Non, pas de chapitre bonus ^^ Ici, je réponds juste aux reviews anonymes de la fic. Alors, commençons :

Le 5 Juillet (Guest) : Merci merci merci ! Et moi j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Contente d'avoir pu t'aider, bonne continuation à toi ;-)

Le 1er Octobre (Clamiroyal) : Hey ! Comme on se retrouve ! J'aime bien UnderChat, et oui j'avais comprit pour ChatTale ^^ Mais j'ai un gros souci avec ça. J'invite TOUTE ma communauté à rejoindre le Discord. Même celle qui ne vient pas d'Undertale. Donc voilà, je cherche un terme plus... Général, disons. Si la moindre idée te viens, tu sais où me trouver ;-)


	5. Annonce

Bonjour tout le monde !

Non, pas de chapitre cette fois-ci.

Comme vous le savez peut-être, (ou peut-être pas, je n'en ai pas parlé sur toutes mes fics) je souhaite mettre en place un Discord pour… Parler de tout et de rien avec vous.

Or.

Je suis en panne d'inspiration pour le nom du serveur.

Donc j'ai besoin de votre aide. Dans les reviews, donnez-moi seulement des idées de noms, et je choisirais celui qui me conviendra le plus. Alors à vos clavier, un simple petit mot suffit !

Je vous donne plus de précision bientôt, ce post est amené à évoluer, à plus !

* * *

Édit du 04/10/2017 :

J'ai finalement peut-être trouvé quelque chose : Escape. Mais ce n'est pas définitif.

Car c'est un peu à ça que je veux que le Discord ressemble. Un endroit pour s'échapper de la vie quotidienne en parlant de fics, de manga et de jeux. Je veux qu'on y vienne sans plus penser aux cours ou au boulot. En tout cas, moi, ce sera mon cas.

Mais il est temps de parler un peu plus en profondeur de ça.

Si vous n'avez pas de compte sur Discord et que vous voulez participer (je n'oblige personne), je vous propose de vous créer un compte avec votre pseudo . Ensuite, rendez-vous sur mon Tweeter le soir de l'ouverture du salon pour en récupérer le lien (pour rappel, MarieAliciaC), et enjoy !

L'ouverture se fera donc (normalement) le Samedi 21 Octobre à 19h00. Le lien du salon sera disponible une demie heure avant.

Je n'embête pas plus ceux que ça ne concerne pas, les autres, n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis. A plus !


	6. Annonce2

N'oubliez pas l'ouverture d'Escape ce soir à 19h00 heure française ^^ Venez nombreux !


End file.
